


laughing with a mouth of blood

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [61]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, little beasts, murder and violence and everything nice, pretty baby psycho Timothy Drake, the super fucked up verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You get off on this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	laughing with a mouth of blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we pull our boots on with both hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083439) by [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning). 



> prompt thanks to the [ao3 tag generator](http://generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=9094) was "mild murder lapsex"

It’s easy to miss, especially if you don’t know him very well, but Jason’s spent enough time with Tim that he can pick out the subtle changes on his face, knows when he switches straight from pissed off right into turned on, knows that when his eyebrows arch up just slightly it means shit’s about to get real. 

It’s easy to miss, but Jason never does. He sees the moment that flare sparks up behind Tim’s eyes right as he snaps the guy’s neck, sees the tiniest twist in the corner of his mouth when the body drops to the floor, and ten seconds later Jason’s being shoved onto the couch next to the dead guy and Tim’s crawling into his lap and fucking _whimpering_ against his mouth when Jason gets his hand in his hair and _pulls._

“Fuckin’ psycho,” Jason murmurs, popping Tim’s jeans opens and slipping his hands down the back, squeezing his ass as Tim grinds down against him, biting Jason’s mouth until he can lick the blood off of it. “You get off on this.”

“Yeah,” Tim breathes out next to his ear, catches the soft part with his teeth. “And you get off on watching me.”

“Fuck yeah I do,” Jason says, shoves two fingers into Tim’s mouth for him to suck on, then slips his hand down the back of his jeans again, presses his wet fingers into him.

“More,” Tim says immediately and Jason obliges. 

“Fuckin’ beautiful,” Jason says. “Watching you take those guys out like it was nothing. Better than watching porn.”

Tim groans into his shoulder. “ _Harder._ ”

Jason laughs, bites at Tim’s collarbone as Tim starts fucking himself down on his fingers. 

“Tell me,” Jason murmurs against his throat. “What’s your favorite way of offing them?”

“God,” Tim moans, fingers digging into Jason’s shoulders as Jason fucks him with his fingers, harder now, too hard if it were anyone else. “I don’t know. I like it all.”

“Mmm, I know you do, baby,” Jason says, twists his fingers and swallows Tim’s gasp when he hits his prostate. “But everybody’s got a favorite. Me, I like guns. I fucking love pulling that trigger.”

Jason works his other hand down the front of Tim’s jeans and gets his hand around his dick, the head so already so fucking wet Jason’s hand just slides over it, slicks his whole cock up with it.

“Fuck _fuck_ ,” Tim bucks into his hand, then back against his fingers. “Neck. I like, _god,_ I like feeling the bones snap in my hands.”

“No,” Jason says. “You _love_ it.” 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Tim agrees and his body shakes like it’s coming _apart_ and he spills all over Jason’s hand and a little on his shirt and Jason just keeps fucking him with his fingers, hard and ruthless and Tim just keeps fucking himself back on them, moaning and cursing and digging his nails into Jason’s skin, his body trembling and shuddering like he’s coming all over again when he looks down at the body on the carpet next to them. 

“You good?” Jason waits a few seconds to ask, wipes his hand on the dead guy’s couch, and Tim climbs out of his lap, zips his pants back up and nods. 

“What about you?”

“I,” Jason says, giving his cock a squeeze when he stands up, kicking the dead guy’s legs out of the way. “Am not such a fucking degenerate that I can’t wait until we get to the car.”

“Right,” Tim says, leaning over to steal the bag of coke out of the dead guy’s pockets, the glock he _tried_ to shoot Tim with and the knife hidden in his boot. “Let’s go.”

When they get to the car Jason makes Roy drive while he does a line off of Tim’s IPad, pulls Tim’s face down in his lap and fucks his mouth _raw._

“Shit,” Roy says when he steals a glimpse in the rearview mirror and catches the blood on Tim’s right arm where the bullet had grazed him. “He’s hit?”

“Trust me,” Jason says, laughing when he comes. “The other guy looks worse.”


End file.
